Kurei
by JadOo
Summary: Something's happened to Kurei...how does everybody react? *Finished*
1. Chapter 1

****

Kurei

__

Chapter One

Disclaimer: Look, I'm currently broke with only four cents on me, what good will suing do?

Helloz, this is my first try at a fic about Kurei and in first person POV. Never done it before…sorry, I'll try my best.

So the title's pretty bad…oh well… 

-------------------

(Ganko)

When Recca-niichan received that phone call, I did not know what was in store. All I knew was that Fuuko-neechan ran over and asked for me to hasten. We needed to go to hospital.

I thought someone close was in big trouble. The first person that came to mind was Yanagi-neechan. People always worried for Yanagi-neechan, perhaps because crazed and demented people like Mori Kouran often sought after her and her abilities. She had always been a big concern, even if a strong baka like Recca-niichan was her ninja. I like Yanagi-neechan a lot. She is very sweet and nice to me, like another Fuuko-neechan. But no one can beat my Fuuko-neechan.

As we sat in Mikagami-niichan's car, I kept pestering Fuuko-neechan to tell me what it was about. She hushed me a lot and didn't answer much. She looked as though she was thinking. It's not often that she thinks. Like what Mikagami-niichan once said, she acts first and thinks later.

Since she wouldn't answer me, I asked Mikagami-niichan instead. I doubted that he'd answer, but it seemed good to try anyway. "Ne, Mikagami-niichan, what's going on? Why is Fuuko-neechan acting so weird?" I asked.

"Something unexpected has happened," he said. " And Ganko, stop grabbing my seat, I can't concentrate on the road like that." I shrugged and plopped back in the back seat right beside the stoned-out Fuuko-neechan. Mikagami-niichan's answer seems reasonable enough. I guess he did know more than that, but he didn't say. There wasn't a person on earth who could read Fuuko-neechan like a book like Mikagami-niichan.

The ride seemed really long, and lonely too. Fuuko-neechan refused to play with me and tell jokes right then, so I had to find interest in something else. Mikagami-niichan often kept some colouring books in his car for me whenever he gave me rides, but I didn't feel like it today. For some reason, I felt a bit…upset.

Soon, we stopped outside a big white building. I know this building very well. When I had broken my arm whilst climbing a great big oak tree with Koganei, Fuuko-kaachan brought me here with Fuuko-neechan. The doctor-man was really nice. He put my arm in this big white thing and gave me a huge lollipop. I came here lots of times when the doctor-man called for "check-ups". Sometimes Fuuko-kaachan brought me here, at other times Fuuko-neechan.

Fuuko-neechan led me by the hand to a white counter. There was a pretty-looking lady dressed in white there. She was behind a computer when Fuuko-neechan spoke to her. Fuuko-neechan then whispered something in her ear. The lady nodded her head and gave a string of numbers to Fuuko-neechan. I didn't know what it meant, but Fuuko-neechan seemed to understand every word of it.

We waited a little while because Mikagami-niichan had disappeared somewhere in his car. He came walking towards us afterwards and then we walked to a lift. It was very spacious in there. I think ten Domon-niichans could fit in it. Mikagami-niichan was quiet as usual, but Fuuko-neechan was acting weirder than ever. Sometimes, I swore she glanced at me with a strangeness in her eyes.

We stopped on the seventh floor. The corridors were white. The ladies were dressed in white. Everything was so bright and white that it made my eyes hurt and I had to close them for a minute, holding on to Fuuko-neechan's hand tightly. She didn't seem to mind and led me on to one of those white doors. 

We stepped inside and found a white room. There was a white bed with white sheets and a white chest of drawers. The only things that stood out of the white were those blessed blue curtains. It cast a blue light on the white floor and on the white bed. I felt Fuuko-neechan's hold tighten on my hand and she walked towards that white bed, dragging me along.

Beside the bed, seated on a wooden chair, was Neon. I hadn't expected to see her there or anything, but she was just there, as though she was important in this entire white affair. Her eyes were really red and watery, and her nice complexion was spoilt by streaks. Her nose was red and she smiled weakly at me. She didn't say anything, so I looked at the person in the bed.

I hadn't noticed him at first. But I should have, because I might have wanted to run out the room and far away. It was a man in the bed. His black hair, a bit long, resembled that colour of Recca-niichan's. His arms were for some reason rested above the white blankie that covered him. He had this set of bangles on his arm and his fingers were too long and sharp too. There were tubes connected to his wrist and he had all sorts of funny looking wires plastered on him. His earlobes had these red, round earrings on them and on his face, surrounding his left eye, was an ugly burn…

I let go of Fuuko-neechan's hand and began running back towards the white door, but everything was so white that I couldn't make out where it was. I felt trapped. I noticed how I was trembling. There were tears running down my face. I looked around for a safe place to hide and threw myself into a corner, hugging my knees.

What is he doing here?

Why is Kurei here?

Can somebody make him go far away?

"Ganko! What are you doing?" Fuuko-neechan came to where I was and kneeled down, so that her face was nearly level with mine. 

She reached for my hand, but I pulled it away. 

I don't know why I did that, but I felt like Fuuko-neechan had done something wrong. Ever since the day I left Kurei's service, I've been fearing the sight of him. He always told me that traitors would be killed, and he nearly proved it when he instructed Kurenai to get rid of me. Lucky thing that Recca-niichan saved me just in time.

"Ganko…" 

Fuuko-neechan looked hurt.

"Ganko, Kurei can't hurt you right now," Mikagami-niichan's voice sounded out somewhere in the whiteness.

I heard Neon sniffing again.

"Ganko…" Fuuko-neechan tried again. She looked at me with her big, clear blue eyes. I hate when she looks like that. It makes people want to do almost anything for her. It makes **me** want to do anything for her. "Ganko…Kurei is really sick," she said.

I looked back to where Kurei was lying, still as one of those dead fish waiting to be sold off. The only difference is, his chest was gently rising and falling. Somewhere, I noticed, there was a constant beeping sound.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

The monotonous beeping rang in my ears. 

I remember that sound.

That was the sound that kept ringing in my ears when Okaasan was lying in a hospital bed too.

I rocked slowly along with the rhythm of the beeping. I remember how white Okaasan was when that beeping kept going. How thin she was.

Slowly, I got up.

I wanted to see if Kurei is as white and thin as Okaasan was.

The beeping just kept on beckoning me.

Beep.

The beeping grew louder as I neared it. 

Beep.

I want to switch it off.

Beep.

I don't want to hear the beeping stop and make a loud squeaky and long sound like that again.

Then I finally reach where Kurei is lying.

Where the beeping sound is the loudest.

Kurei looks paler than he usually is.

He doesn't look like he could kill me now.

In fact, his face looks almost peaceful. His lips were slightly parted and there was this plastic thing covering his mouth and nose. Everytime he breathed out, a mist would form it. His closed eyes…for some reason I want them to open.

Then I notice this blood red tube attached to his wrist. I follow its trail to see where it is coming from. There is this bag of red liquid on this stand some one metre taller than me.

I know this liquid.

I've seen it before.

I quickly move away from under the bag of red. I don't want the blood to drop on me.

In my dress pocket, I feel a bulge. So I reach in and find a cold, round shaped object. I know what it is. 

It is my Kata Kugutsu.

It is the Kata Kugutsu that Kurei gave me some two years ago.

He gave me a temporary Okaasan back. But a temporary Okaasan was better than no Okaasan.

Then he used me to fight against Fuuko-neechan. He told me that if I weren't willing to help him, he would take away the Kata Kugutsu. Take away my temporary Okaasan.

Then I feel it again. 

I step away from the bed. Away from Kurei.

I don't want him to wake up again. I don't him to take away my Okaasan again. 

Then I feel Fuuko-neechan's hands on my shoulder. She doesn't say anything.

There is a warmth that she always gives me, but now, I can barely feel it as I stare at the sleeping Kurei.

Mikagami-niichan also comes near the bed. He stands beside Fuuko-neechan and looks at Kurei.

Mikagami-niichan somehow reminds me of Kurei. Both of them don't talk very much. Both of them seem pretty emotionless, even if Mikagami-niichan has "thawed", as Fuuko-neechan might say, recently. And they both have a…well…hidden, nice side of them.

Kurei…when I was living in the Uruha mansion, I never got to see him much. He was with Koganei so often. Training Koganei or just talking to him. At that time, I remember, Koganei's life seemed to revolve around Kurei. It had always been "Kurei this" or "Kurei that". Everything was about Kurei. The man did train me, too. But it was always with one of the women around. Be it Neon or Kirin-neechan. He told me the various usages of madougus, how some of them worked, and how my Kata Kugutsu worked. He treated Katashira Reiran as though she were another Neon or Miki, not as some doll. He brought me up and requested private tuition just for me. If Koganei thought him a brother, I thought him a provider. 

Kurei gave me the most important thing in life. He gave me the thing that I had loved so much, even if it was a silly mannequin. If he had not appeared then and I had milled about that shop for years, I believe that my hope might have run out sooner or later.

He didn't let reality slap me in the face.

In a way, he let reality come to me gently, through Fuuko-neechan.

I step back to just beside the bed where Kurei is still softly breathing and just gaze at him for awhile. 

It is a pity that Kata Kugutsu can't do a single thing about humans. If not, I would have attached it to Kurei's arm. Just to see his eyes open.

And even if they don't have a chance to blink, it would not matter.

Would it?

--------------------

Okie…so mebbe the tenses aren't working too well. It fluctuates from past tense to present.

And perhaps Ganko is OoC..I get the point…oh well *shrug*

©Copyrighted by JadOo Enterprises 2002 


	2. Chapter 2

****

Kurei

__

Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I can't draw nor is my imagination that great, leave me alone…

Note: The part about Koganei's past is translated poorly by me from my own manga (Chinese). And my chinese isn't all to good, please forgive me if I got any part or idea of it wrong. 

-------------------

(Koganei)

When I first heard of what happened to Kurei, I dashed out of the house. I ran to the hospital, even though I knew that running there wasn't exactly an efficient mode, nor was it easy. It seemed part of my instinct.

I wish the hospital had been nearer, then I wouldn't have to run so far. Or, upon realising that it was quite stupid to run there, run back to my foster home and take Shigeo-tousan's car instead.

I was panting by the time I entered the clear sliding door and positively gasping for air at the counter. A nurse dressed in a white uniform was at the counter. She gave me Kurei's room when I asked and murmured something about other visitors for him. I wasn't paying attention to the last few details as I took the elevator.

What annoys me most about hospitals is that everything is so darned white. Blinding, I tell you. There was nothing clean about hospitals. Blood was involved with them, dirt and bacteria too. And heck, even dirty scums from the streets who did unimaginable things were sent there.

I've never believed too much in hospitals. As much as I knew that hospitals "breathed life" and all that, I didn't need them that often. And besides, hospitals were usually for weaklings that caught on diseases too easily and those who could not control their bad habits like drinking or smoking and had to go for an operation.

Even in the elevator, it is white. The corners are lined with mirrors, and as I peered into one of them, I saw the expression on my own face. I was as frantic as could be.

Slowly, I massaged my tense face. The robotic voice announces the seventh level and I stepped out. There were various signboards with ranges of room numbers on it. I found Kurei's range and headed in the direction. The hallways are also white, and so are the room doors. I wondered who designed this hospital and whether he had heard of "colour" before.

My dragging footsteps might have caused one or two of the passing nurses' heads to turn, but I don't care. I wish I hadn't left in such a fluster. I needed someone, something I could grab hold of now. I didn't even bring Kougan Anki with me.

As soon as I found Kurei's room door, I hesitated.

The doorknob was right there; all I had to do was turn it.

'What's wrong Koganei?' I asked myself. 'You ran here without a word like a mad hound and now you refuse to do something as simple as going into a room.'

It wasn't that simple. It wasn't that simple to open the door and know that Kurei is lying dead still in there, doing nothing but breathing and fighting to wake up.

I could hear the beeping of the heartbeat machine, whatever you call it. It seemed rather steady, like a normal heartbeat when one is sleeping. I knew Neon is inside because she would never leave Kurei's side and also because I heard sniffing. Raiha and Joker wouldn't sniff, would they?

I lifted my fingers such that they hovered just above the doorknob, barely touching it. Anyone who saw me would probably think I was crazy or something. But I don't care.

I let my fingers grab hold of the knob and leave them there, just like that. Now all I had to do was turn the thing, but that's easier said then done. 

What if Kurei was awake when I stepped in? 

What if he **wasn't** awake when I stepped in? 

How do I react? 

How do **they** react?

Finally, I stopped contemplating and decided to turn the knob and push the door open since I had already exhausted myself running here. 

The room is also white, other than the transparent blue streak that falls onto the white tiled floor. I can't see Kurei on the bed. There are three figures blocking my view. I know all three on sight.

Mikagami-niichan, Fuuko-neechan and Ganko.

As I neared the bed, I spotted Neon, gazing at Kurei. Everything about her face showed that she had been crying, for goodness knows what. It wasn't like Kurei was dead or anything.

Raiha and Joker's presence were nowhere to be found. It was a curious thought, but I brushed it away.

Mildly annoyed by the stillness of the room, I proceeded to my destination. Everything about the scene made it seemed as if Kurei had died, was now lying in a coffin instead of that white hospital bed, and Mikagami-niichan, Fuuko-neechan and Ganko had come to pay their respects.

Ganko I had not expected to see. But the usually Kurei-fearing brat was somehow different today. She was gazing at Kurei intently, hand in her dress pocket, fingering something which I figured was her madougu orb.

Kurei was out of his scarlet robes and dressed in blue hospital pyjamas. It was quite a different sight, for I have never seen Kurei in such clothes all my life. His face was paler and his sometimes crazed eyes were shut.

In my pants pocket, I felt something hard. I pulled whatever it was out.

It was that part of Kurei's mask which Saicho had returned to me after Recca-niichan and Kurei's battle in the Urabattousatsujin.

It was rather badly cracked, but the strange and almost hypnotic eyes painted onto it were still clearly visible.

Kurei's mask was broken.

It had been broken by Recca-niichan.

But he got another one and placed it back on.

I noticed the cloth that is bandages around my right wrist as I fingered the mask piece.

Hidden underneath it was an ugly scar, but a scar I treasured

The scar reminded me of everything about him, or at least everything about him before I left the Uruha to join Hokage. Before I became a traitor to Uruha and Kurei.

Kurei…I remember him as my brother, teacher, mentor and my hospital.

He saved my life, and he "breathed life" into me.

I was an orphan. When I ran away from the orphanage, I stole for the first time in my life. __

I stole a penknife.

I didn't have my otousan or okaasan.

I didn't have an aniki or imouto.

I didn't have any friends…

Why should I be alone?

I had had enough.

I hate being by myself…I was really scared.

Really, really scared…

My hand trembled as I held the penknife to my wrist, piercing my thin layer of skin and causing blood to spill.

What happens after people die? Where will they go?

I don't know…

That's scary too.

But nevermind. As compared to now, it will be…

It will be easier…

*smack*

Something hit me across the face, and the penknife had slipped out my hand.

There was a man before me.

He bandaged my wrist with his handkerchief then turned around, jabbing his hands in his coat pockets.

"You come with me."

……what happened?

I don't feel scared anymore…

That man was Kurei. 

He taught me the importance of life. 

He taught me how to battle, why I needed to battle. To battle because it was the environment I grew up in.

And most importantly, he taught me to trust.

The trust that he had in me, I betrayed, but that was only because he betrayed my trust.

I still don't believe that he kills for no reason and that he has become a heartless man. No, I can't believe that.

Why?

Because I trust him, still.

And he probably still trusts me as well. He believed that I would probably make it to the end of the Urabattousatsujin. He believed that Recca-niichan would save me in time from his flame.

Even though he never told me these things, I know. He doesn't need to.

In the long year that has past, everything peeled away Kurei's mask slowly.

I guess my first clue was Raiha's loyalty to him. Raiha wouldn't serve Kurei if he is indeed an evil being. Raiha's got more to him than that. He isn't stupid enough to pledge lifelong service to one that does no good.

My second clue was Neon and her loyalty to him. Not only is she loyal to him but she *erk* loves him too. Neon isn't a fool either. Unless the she and Kurei of them are both heartless, as Mikoto and Mokuren are disgusting.

My last clue appeared when Recca-niichan hadn't shown up to fight Kurei yet. I've been wondering whether Kurei was mad at me because I trusted and believed in both Recca-niichan and Saicho. Whether it was because I had put my faith in his half-brother whom he hated so. His half brother that had everything he had not.

I still don't know.

A part of me doesn't want to know. 'Cause I'm afraid that when I find out that all my musings have led to an entirely different conclusion, I'd be crestfallen.

Kurei is my brother. No matter what he or anybody says.

He is as much a brother to me as is Recca-niichan.

Just like what happened to him and Recca-niichan, Kurei and I have been seperated.

And we need to find each other again.

****

I need to find him again.

No matter the circumstance. 

--------------------

Yayyay, next chapter donez… I noe the fic's pretty stupid, but *shrug* oh well…

Koganei's also a bit OoC…since when has he stopped to think about all these complicated matters?

©Copyrighted by JadOo Enterprises 2002 


	3. Chapter 3

****

Kurei

__

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: See those characters down there? They don't belong to me, ok?

Note: yeahz…I know Koganei's and Ganko's have been rather weird…I might be able to guarantee that these people might be along those lines too…

So I took pretty long, stored this up in my com for months…gomen…

-------------------

(Raiha)

Only two sets of footsteps sounded in the hallway. Joker's and mine.

We had just been to the head nurse's office to request that we stay with Kurei-sama overnight. Our conversation wasn't that easy to handle. Even a great debater as I had trouble. She kept insisting that she had to be fair to all others worrying about their own loved ones.

"Like I said earlier, if you had opened your ears to listen, visiting hours end at 8.00 pm. The patients need their sleep," she kept saying.

I, personally, didn't see how those who couldn't even wake up needed their sleep. If you ask me, they had had more than enough sleep in the ICU. 

Joker had not bothered to say anything to help me. In fact, he had not said anything at all.

When I had finally decided to use the last resort, she caved in.

All I had to say that he is Mori Kurei, the son of Mori Kouran, a great and important politician. She even threw in three spare, foldable beds. The room next door to Kurei-sama was also ours. But just for one night, she warned.

How easy it is to manipulate Mori's name. Not that Kurei-sama will like it. But then again, he manipulates it too.

When will Kurei-sama wake up?

Soon, I hope. I can bet half of Mori's money that the head nurse won't give in so freely again tomorrow. Man, the hospital board sure does know how to appoint head nurses. The woman is tough like steel.

I've never seen Neon cry before. Perhaps that was why I left the room shortly after an attempt to comfort her. Joker didn't know what to say. His jokes weren't good use now. He wasn't in good humour anyhow. Neon is a strong woman, I know she can pull through this. I hope she can.

Suddenly, Joker clapped a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Raiha-han. A thousand and one boulders falling on him could not kill Kurei-han. But Neon-han," he grinned, "is a different case. She'll need muah arms to protect her. Taishaku Kaiten will do just the job."

I smiled back good-humouredly at him. "She'll create a shield around herself even before you can get five metres within her distance, Joker-san."

"Yeah, perhaps," he stuck his hands into his jeans pockets. "The woman's such a hardhead. But that's what makes me wanna kiss her more."

"Joker-san," I reprimanded sternly. If Neon heard that, she would collect herself and stuff a cushion in his face.

"Just a thought," he shrugged. "Besides, Neon-han's been quite a wreck."

"Un," I nodded. "Only Kurei-sama will be able to give her some assurance."

"Don't be too sure, Raiha-han. I might be able to bring some life back into her, yannoe," Joker flashed his fanged smile.

"Yeah," I swallowed. Talking of "bringing life back" didn't make me feel too good.

"Oh. Sorry Raiha-han. Didn't mean it that way," Joker said apologetically.

"Iya, it's okay." 

We carried on walking with less conversation. Kurei-sama's room is quite a distance from the head nurse's office. Too bad it isn't nearer, than I wouldn't have to walk around so much. You can't run in hospitals, see? Strict rule.

Once we stepped out of the elevator on the seventh floor, I could already feel new presence that weren't around when we had last left Kurei-sama's room. As we neared it, I had to make sure it was coming from his room, and it wasn't a nurse.

Joker noticed it too, and practically ran there, or walked briskly, whichever you prefer. I was prepared to burst open the door and take out Raijin. I didn't wear my sword, just to avoid any suspicion.

I relaxed upon recognising one of the presence as Fuuko's. I doubted that she would have let anyone near Kurei-sama and Neon-san. But why she was here was a total mystery to me.

When we stepped in, Neon had already fallen asleep, head beside Kurei-sama's hand, which she was holding on to very tightly. Fuuko was also there, and so was Ganko and Koganei, much to my surprise.

Koganei turned to see us step in. Then he smiled upon seeing that it was just me and Joker, focusing his attention back on Kurei-sama, after which. Fuuko also glanced over for a short moment, she then left Kurei-sama's bedside towards Ganko, who was sleeping. She took off the jacket she was wearing and draped it over the girl.

I closed the door quietly behind me and joined Joker, who was leaned against the wall, arms folded across his chest. Fuuko came over shortly to ask where we had been.

"To request the night over," I replied.

Fuuko nodded acknowledgingly and I smiled. 

"Oh," I suddenly remembered, "there are extra beds next door…or at least, there are going to be," I informed her. There was no need to say which side; Kurei-sama's room was the second-last in the corridor.

"Okie," she said, walking back to where Ganko was. Gently she picked the girl up and carried her towards the door. Understanding what she was going to do, I stepped over to open the door for her.

"Domo," she muttered, carrying the sleeping girl out. 

I smiled back at her and shut the door gently behind her. I glanced back at where Joker was. Then at Neon. And even at Koganei.

All of us, the Uruha Jyushinshu, what remained of it. And even an ex-Uruha like Koganei…even Ganko, we all were waiting for Kurei-sama to wake up. Such a bond that holds us together. Such a precious bond.

I walked over to Kurei-sama.

There was a madougu in his hand. Apparently, someone had tried to clamp his fingers over it.

A closer look told me it was Kata Kugutsu. Or otherwise known as Ganko's madougu.

My eyes flit to where his were.

They weren't open, still.

***

(Mikagami)

I hadn't expected to see Raiha and Joker of the Jyushinshu walk out of one of the offices. Weren't they supposed to be with Kurei? 

Then again, they weren't around when we had stepped into the room, only Neon.

I was about to follow them when a nurse came in the direction of the visitor's lounge. She had a heavy built, and the furrowed brow helped show that she wasn't in too good a mood. I didn't really like the looks of her, so, carefully balancing the two styrofoam cups of steaming coffee, I began heading out.

But she just **had** to stop me.

"Visiting hours are nearly over. Perhaps you should leave soon," she stated sternly, demandingly. A doctor passing stopped in his tracks to overhear.

I raised my brow and let my eyes coolly travel over to her badge. It gave me all the information I needed; she was the head nurse. 

"Yes, and perhaps you should follow the hospital policies on speaking softly. Patients **do** need their rest, even if this is the first floor," I simply replied.

A spread of red came over her face when she saw the doctor and immediately brushed past, proceeding to the coffee dispenser.

I carried on to Kurei's room. It was already late and the moron hasn't appeared yet.

When I refer to moron, it means Hanabishi. Or Recca, as others would call him.

One would think he'd be the first to rush over and see how his half-brother was doing, but it wasn't so. Apparently.

I had lost track of the two earlier when the woman came marching. I really would have liked to know where they had been. But they're probably back in Kurei's room.

I saw Fuuko in the hallway, Ganko in arms. She grinned a tired grin and called me over to help her out with the door…to another room.

"Raiha and Joker went to ask whether we all could have the night over. The hospital obliged," she explained, tucking Ganko into one of the three white beds existent in what used to be a ICU ward. The equipment had been pushed to a corner.

I nodded and handed her a cup of coffee. 

"Oh," she gasped, taking it, "just remembered. Raiha and Joker just came up. Neon's asleep."

"I saw them leave one of the offices," said I

"Mm hm…hey," she suddenly exclaimed, "doya think…awww…nevermind."

"What?"

"Was just wondering whether you could go back down and get some steaming coffee for the two. Dunno about Joker 'coz I can't see his eyes, but Raiha sure looks like shit."

Tsk. Speak of bad language. Fuuko was full of it.

"But you dun hafta," she assured. "I'll just give them some of mine. Don't really like coffee anyhow."

Silence seemed to settle in. I could only hear the two sipping of coffee and Ganko's soft breathing. Fuuko looked at her funny.

"Hey, Mi-chan," she asked. 

Her voice was soft.

"Hm?"

"I know this is…weird, but do you think…do you think that it'll be okay if Ganko rejoins Kurei…?"

I stared blankly back at her.

She turned towards me. "I mean…it's like…Koganei ran all the way here on instinct, without Recca or Yanagi-chan. And Ganko…Ganko tried placing her Kata Kugutsu in Kurei's palm. I suppose she wanted him to come into life like one of her puppets, yannoe what I mean?"

I nodded my head again. Slowly. I didn't see what she was trying to get at just yet, but she'll say it soon enough.

"I mean…'coz a part of them still belongs to him. I mean, because he played an important role in their lives once. For Koganei, a brother. For Ganko…well, I'm sure he did teach her how to use the madougu or something. He even sorta gave her a mama."

"But that's just a mask of Kurei. An act, just so that they would join him and doing his dirty work," I reasoned. Sometimes, she was just too optimistic and looked for the good traits of people. Perhaps she's too forgiving. That's a bad sign. Then again…it could be useful.

"Yeah…perhaps," she leaned forward and rested her chin upon her knuckles, coffee cup dangling from the other hand. "But I'm beginning to think Kurei isn't all that bad."

I quirked a brow. The guy nearly killed her.

"I mean…remember when he was fighting us? The first and second time?"

"Mm hm?"

"I know he hurt you and Domon bad…well, not exactly really bad. But all he ever gave me was punches. Swift punches that knocked me out instant cause it pumped the air outta my lungs for a split-second."

"He knew that he didn't need to use his full strength on you."

"Yeah, but if he really wanted to kill us, why didn't he just do it. I mean, burn us or crush our heads or snap our necks, like what he did to others? Why'd he just knock us out?" she asked, as though I held the answers.

"I…I don't know," I replied numbly. That was the truth. I didn't know why sadistic, cold-blooded Mori Kurei had a soft side.

Then again, I was once cold-blooded too.

The silence reclaimed its place.

"Aw, crap. Thinking too much," Fuuko broke our silence and glanced out the window. "Doubt Recca's hauled his butt here yet. Wonder what's taking him so long. Past visiting hours, they won't let him in now. Stupid moron, what's his problem with time, anyway. Che." She flung an arm in desperation and walked over to where Ganko was asleep.

Then she tucked the covers tighter over the little girl and took up her jacket. As she wore her jacket she requested that I "stay and take care of Ganko".

I just **had** to oblige. It wasn't often that Fuuko asked such favours. I knew she wanted to be with the girl, but then she needed to keep an eye on Koganei too, just to be sure. Fuuko's sincerity…something that everybody falls for. 

"Care to donate some coffee?" she asked, holding out her own coffee cup. "I seem to have drunk more than intended."

I gave her a scowl and poured a fraction of mine in.

"Aww, come one Mi-chan, don't be so stingy," she scolded, gently.

I gave a darker scowl and poured the rest in. "You owe me one, Kirisawa."

She stepped over and smacked me on the lips. "Consider it paid," smiled she, walking off.

"You call that a payment? Hn."

"If it's from the dazzling Fuuko-sama, it's more than paid," she grinned, shutting the door behind her.

"Hn. Whatever."

I sure hope Fuuko is right.

It'd be kind of ironic if she isn't.

Kurei wears masks all the time.

Maybe it's time he finally stopped.

---------------

Riiiiiiiiiight, so I didn't emphasise too much on the thoughts of Mr Smiley Face and Snow Cone Man.

Perhaps doing a third person narrative would have done the exact same job. *Shrug* oh well.

Everybody's outta character. ARRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHH!!!

*Flings arms in frustration*

Even Fuuko is thinking…what's wrong with them?

©Copyrighted by JadOo Enterprises 2002 


	4. Chapter 4

****

Kurei

__

Chapter Four

Disclaimer: … … will somebody write me a good disclaimer?

Note: haiz…this is such a weird piece…

-------------------

(Recca)

Hime sure was taking a long time.

I wanted to rush to Kurei on first news, but not without her. After all, isn't she the one who has the healing powers. Or its curse, whatever.

That brat's gone now. Ran all the way to the hospital. I dunno how dumb **that** is.

That stupid moron…dunno how he'd got himself so messed up to be in a hospital. HIM, the best flame caster amongst us. HIM the idiot who nearly killed Hime, whose so-called "Dad" was a maniac of a billionaire. HIM who survived so long, who went through all that crap.

Sometimes he really makes me wonder. He's probably the only one able to make me think. But I hate complicated matters, that's what makes me more annoyed with him…

By the time Hime returns, it's already nightfall. She had been working overtime at the daycare center to draw more of that Recca-man comic series of hers. Not that I don't like it, but perhaps…what am I talkin' about? Hime's drawings are fine.

I should've hammered myself for not thinking of checking out the daycare center earlier. Been waiting outside her residence.

She didn't bother to change at all when I told her hurriedly about Kurei's state. In fact, the very thing she did was calling her chauffeur to bring out the car (big Mercedes) and send us to the hospital.

Neither of us said anything. There didn't seem like a great deal to say anyway. I mean, if your brother, half-brother whom you didn't know for more than 10 years, got seriously ill when least expected, what could you talk about? Memories of him? No way, he's a crap of a fighter. That's all I can say about him. 

"Recca-kun," she asked, snapping me out of my thoughts (thankfully), "are you…I mean, are you worried for him?"

"Who? Me? Nah, no way," I answered. Even though I knew, and she knew that I was lying. "That baka's skull's to hard, skin's too tough. There isn't a possibility that he could die."

That part, at least, was true. Kurei was too tough-get-going to die.

Why am I even mentioning death?

"Oh," Hime glanced away, distractedly. She was suddenly interested in the passing scenery. Wasn't much of a scenery anyhow, just passing buildings.

I bet Koganei's already there. He's a good runner, he's got the stamina. Maybe he even took a bus. But what's he gonna do there? Watch sleeping Kurei?

"Fuuko's probably gonna scream her head out 'coz I didn't get my ass there earlier," I muttered. It was supposed to be to myself, but I guess Hime heard it. She gave a questioning look.

She mighta wanna ask me what I was saying, but before she could make a sound, the car pulled up at the hospital.

Which reminds me, Neon didn't specify which hospital.

Hime thanked her driver and asked him to get going first. I bet she thought we could hitch a ride from Mikagami, is he's even here. If Fuuko's here, he would probably be around as well.

The inside of the hospital sure looked familiar. I've been here millions of times. When I got into fights. When I broke a bone. When I was stupid enough to near Dad while he was smoking and making fireworks at the same time.

It was pretty empty for a hospital. The only humans seen were either doctors or nurses. We got a few looks from others as we walked through the glass doors and headed toward the counter. Dunno why, never did like the place. 

"Excuse me Miss," I inquired, "is there a Mori Kurei in the hospital?" 

She quirked a brow. "Doctor or patient?"

Stupid question. There's no way Kurei could ever be a doctor. Maybe that mad Genjuro, but definitely not Flame Man.

"Patient," I replied, holding my patience. Hime was quietly observing.

The nurse began playing around with her computer. I tried peeking over to see exactly what she was doing, but she wouldn't let me. Her screen could turn with aid of her hand. How annoying.

A final click concluded her search. "Mori Kurei, 7th level on this wing. Room no. 714."

"Thanks," I muttered, grabbing Hime's hand and leaving the counter.

"Sir," the nurse said suddenly, sharply, "visiting hours have past. You're not allowed to see the patients now."

I spun around to look at her for a second before continuing on my way, towards the elevator. Behind us, repeated "Sir"s keep ringing on and on.

A few doctors and nurses came in my way, but I ignored them anyhow. Nobody was going to get in my way. Not now, not ever.

"Recca-kun…" Hime's hand pulled at mine. So I stop.

"Um?"

"I think we'd better go home." She bit her lip, gazing uncertainly up at me.

"But Hime…" I protested. Sure, nobody **else** could stand in my way. But Hime, Hime is my master. I'd like, I'd love to please her. But not this time. 

Please. Not now.

"Recca-kun," she repeated, sternly this time. I cringed. "Your Hime demands that you stop right now and turn back."

People around turned to stare at us, giving bewildered looks.

"Let's come back tomorrow, okay?" adds she, tone gentler this time.

I couldn't help but give in. It's annoying when Hime acts like this, then everyone who wanna do whatever she asks. I will do whatever she asks.

As we walked out, I kicked a stone in my path. Venting my frustration on the stone seemed okay to me. It's not like it'd hit anyone anyway. There was no one for it to hit.

"I'm sorry," Hime mumbled inaudibly. But I heard it anyhow.

"Hime, it's okay Hime. It's not your fault." She looked like she was gonna cry. I clenched my jaw. I wouldn't be able to live it down if anyone had heard that I made Hime cry. "Really, it's not your fault."

She didn't say anything, but I knew that she felt bad. Really bad.

My feet shuffled against the sand path. Each step seemed like a painful dagger stabbed into me.

Why?

Kurei, that death-defying idiot, was now in a whole lot of crap. Who woulda thought he'd go this far anyhow?

Hime was on the verge of shedding tears, and it's **my** fault. If I hadn't been so…so on about getting to Kurei. If I had gone to look for her instead of pondering on her doorstep. If I…

An uninvited presence.

I raised an arm protectively, preventing Hime from walking any further.

Each step nearer to us makes the urge to let out my dragons stronger.

When the unknown finally stepped out of the shadows, I relaxed.

This person couldn't hurt us.

"Kaa-chan, what're you doing here?"

***

(Fuuko)

Ganko was really tired. She had to be. I mean, it's been a long day for all of us, not just her.

The sun's long gone down the hill. Outside, everything's enveloped in darkness, streetlights lightening patches here and there.

That stupid baka still has not arrived. If he doesn't get it from me, he'll probably be screamed at by Neon or something. Perhaps Kurei would do the honours by burning him up or something.

The coffee's gone cold by now. Musta stayed in the room for much longer than intended. Either that or Tokiya got some lukewarm coffee, which I doubt so.

Kurei's room was still quiet when I re-entered it. Neon was still sleeping peacefully. She needed the rest anyhow. I've never seen such eyebags before.

Another reassurance that Kurei's no big bad wolf.

Koganei was still, amazingly, awake. I wouldn't say he was wide awake. His eyes promised to shut any moment soon enough.

I strode over to the two whom I had brought the coffee for. They were in exactly the same position as before. They hadn't moved an inch, it seemed.

I stifled a yawn and held out the cup of coffee to them. "Sorry, that's all that I've got…betta drink some. You two don't look too good."

I was trying to sound as natural and not so caring about it, but I guess it didn't turn out quite right.

Raiha turned to smile and accepted the coffee graciously. Joker did nothing.

"Arigatou, Fuuko-san," Raiha said, tiredly.

I grinned back at him, "Not a problem. Most of it's Tokiya's. Bit cold tho…"

Raiha then resumed his previous posture, watching Kurei and sipping the cold coffee. He didn't seem to notice that it was cold. Okay, so mebbe he did but wasn't saying anything. All the better. It would be real embarrassing if he turned back and asked me why the coffee was dead cold.

Joker never budged. Didn't even yawn. Perhaps he was already sleeping in that particular stand. Then again, mebbe he was stoned out or something. It's kinda freaky knowing that he's a living, breathing person but seeing that he doesn't move for like, what, twenty minutes? I bet he could last standing in class for an hour if so… 

I strode over to one of those little white cabinets they have in hospitals. There was some spare stuff inside – pillows, blankets, and other weird looking things. I took out of those cosy blankets and slipped it over Neon, hoping not to rouse her. She didn't even twitch, meaning either that I did a good job of it, or she was too tired. I guessed the latter was a better answer.

Where's Recca? 

Up till now… Even if the hospital has stupid policies on whatever visiting hours, the baka must have some other way to reach his brother, whom, thankfully, is not so idiotic as he. I mean, Recca always finds a way, right?

I walked back to where I was standing way earlier when Ganko, Tokiya and myself had first stood gazing over the bedridden…person.

Kurei looked so peaceful like that.

He looked as though he would sleep right through even if a bomb came down and landed on this building. Well, he wouldn't have the time to react, so I guess that's not a good analogy.

What on earth am I talking about?

I think I'm too tired too.

Looks like the doctors didn't bother masking his scar. I guess they passed it off as a really bad burn. Sometimes it makes you wonder why people are so oblivious to everything except that which concerns them. I mean…okay, so I don't know what I mean. 

A gruesome thought came across my mind. (What's wrong with me?)

What would the burn mark feel like? The crinkled skin looked so…interesting.

I reached out to touch it. Yeah, I know. What is wrong with me? But it seemed a curious thought anyhow. I mean, I'd never get ta do it with Kurei wide awake and ready to swat away my hand like a fly, or worse, burn it. So I mighta well do it while he's asleep.

By the way, I never noticed he and Recca had such similar hair. And when his eyes are close, he looks like the baka when he's asleep, save the burn mark. And that same nose…since when have I taken such careful observations? And how did I know about Recca and his nose shape?

What's going on?

My fingertips had barely touched it when his eyes snapped open.

I screamed.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

In the room, the shadows collected themselves and formed a swirling black.

What the…?

-------------------

So I took some time with this chapter. Gomen ne. For one, I was busy doing up One More Try, taking up two days. For two, what makes you think my holidays are so unoccupied? My CCA's been demanding so much time and my school can't even give us a break. 

Anyway, there you have it.

Fuuko is yet again **so** OoC, I won't even mention why.

*sigh*

Somebody, kick me outta this place... 

©Copyrighted by JadOo Enterprises 2002


	5. Chapter 5

Kurei

Chapter five

Disclaimer: If Flame of Recca was truly mine, Recca would stand up to Yanagi and Kurenai would still be alive and Mori Kouran would be dead by the first book and the setting would most likely have been in Hokage Village with a Playstation and fridge and television somewhere…

Disclaimer for the Disclaimer: I must admit that I got some of it from darling Sansele ^.^

     I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I took so long just to get this done up…the truth is, all my files were completely lost and I only found out about it like…last week?… *sniff*and I had some crap I wanted to post up back there…

    Oh well…I guess that doesn't do very much for how long you guys hadta wait…I'm terribly sorry…

Note: I figured that Koganei probably met and knew Kurenai because Kurei didn't yet have the scar when he found Koganei.

----------------------------

Tokiya

Fuuko's scream jolted me awake.

On the bed which my head was once lid upon, Ganko had evidently wasted no time. She was gripping the sheets, hard. As though she had just got a bad nightmare.

"Fuuko-nee..." was all that passed through her lips and she shook me. Prompting me to go and see. Well, I would have…no, I was going to…but…

But what?

But she's with Raiha and Joker and even Koganei's in there. And she trusts all of them, even bed-ridden Kurei, my mind replied. I brushed it away immediately. I was just being an ass sitting here and doing nothing.

I got up and pulled Ganko along with me. She wanted to go anyhow. I could tell. And if anything, Fuuko would want her newly adopted little sister to be there – whatever had just happened. I doubted it could be seriously dangerous; Fuuko **did** have her Fuujin with her.

So we hurried over to the next room, observing that there were some nurses heading there too. Expected. What was Fuuko thinking when she let out such a loud cry? The whole hospital must have heard her scream.

The moment the door was in front of me, I grabbed the doorknob and headed into the darkness within. The door slammed behind me and I locked it, wanting no interference from those nurses outside. I sudden thought struck me and I wondered how that heated head nurse was going to respond to all of this. First, a demand to stay over from Raiha and Joker. Then, a nice little confrontation with me that most likely embarrassed her. She would be so happy to be able to get back at us. I certainly wasn't looking forward to that. 

The light switch was on, but I still could barely see anything. Bits of black were swirling all over the room and oozing to the center of it. I had seen this before, and I knew what was coming. But I thought it was real stupid of that moron to pick such a time and place for this. And he probably didn't even know where he was going to land anyway.

Fuuko looked as though she had been brutally beaten onto the ground as she stared in shock and wonder. I doubted that it was at the fact that Kagerou-san was just using her madougu. I vaguely remember them calling her out in the dark old warehouse when Yanagi-san had first been taken hostage by Kurei, or Koganei and that detestable Mokuren rather.

Speaking of which, Mori Kurei himself was already awake and propped against a pillow, not at all surprised, it seemed, that dark colours were swirling about his room, giving it an ominous feel. In fact, his bodily reactions make it seem as though he were enjoying it, like it was his entertainment.

Ganko's hand had tightened into a fist in my palm and she clung on tightly to me. I understood fully what she was trying to get at. She didn't care about Kagerou-san's arrival or Kurei waking up at that particular moment. Her 'Fuuko-nee' was more important.

As I brought her nearer to Fuuko, the shadows formed into a single circle. Soon, a cheery, annoying ninja, sweet-looking girl, and rather old (but didn't look it) lady were dropped unceremoniously onto the ground.

"Hey everybody! Missed me?" Somebody should whack him soon. Fuuko seemed to have seen the light as she got up real fast and kicked Recca hard on the butt.

"Baka! Where do you think this is? This is a hospital, not some Urabattousatsujin where you can drop your ass as and when you want to! There are other people about in this place yannoe?" She delivered a swift punch to his head and then noticed Yanagi. She had the graces to help the clueless girl up.

Speaking of other people, the nurses were still probably buzzing angrily themselves. Hospital policies told me that they were holding back the urge to bang down the door and shoot a needle at us.

"Oh, you're awake," Recca had remembered his purpose of visit as he strutted up to his half-brother, cockily. "I thought they told me that your eyes were shut close and wouldn't open no matter how much they willed them to." Neon, who had by this time awoken, shot him a very dark look. It reminded me of the time when we had injured Miki in the fight, but this one had a bit more dislike in it.

"Recca," Kurei's voice was slightly crack, but nonetheless still as deep as before as he regarded the younger boy that stood before him, "You are an idiot."

Great, tell me something I don't already know.

Raiha and Joker seemed to be more alert as they stepped forward, completely ignoring the moron. Raiha greeted his master with a bow and a "Kurei-sama". Joker grinned (fang hanging out) and said, "Oi, Kurei-han, was wondering when you intended to wake up."

Koganei was fully awake and Ganko too.

"Ganko, Koganei," Kurei had realized their presence even though they were in the shadows. He motioned for the two of them to go to him. They did, reluctantly. Kurei screamed 'authority'. "Raiha, Joker, Neon." Each Uruha ( and ex-Uruha) came forward as their names were called.

When they were all surrounding his bed (the moron kinda peeved for being ignored), his voice turned to a low whisper. I couldn't hear what he said, but it must have been unexpected, even Raiha nearly gasped.

***

(Neon)

Mmm…dreams of Kurei-sama, Kurei-sama and no one else filled my mind. He wasn't half-dead and asleep on a white, alcohol-smelling hospital bed. No, he was right beside me in the rose garden where he used to live. Where we used to live, with Kurenai-sama.

Life was sweet, pleasurable. Everything was perfect and happy, except for occasional quarrels and violence between acclaimed father and son, nothing else was wrong. I watered the garden of roses, tending to them as if they were my own children, and Aki and Miki alongside me. Raiha would pass by and greet us with a smile, sometimes even bring back gifts from town. Kurei-sama and Kurenai-sama had their private moments in the garden, laughing and chatting about any and everything under the sun.

Yes, those were our sweet memories. Kurei-sama's smile is really a prize. You don't see it often, but it can cheer up your day by just one glance. Even if he wears those strange earrings or that purple lipstick that he's fond of. I never thought that it was a wonder that Raiha, a seemingly innocent ninja who wants nothing more than to make people happy, would be with him and follow his every command. It's no wonder that he has, had his Uruha Jyushinshu. 

Then it came. 

It was inevitable.

Kurenai-sama's death was bound to come.

Kurei-sama, denying that he felt anything towards her, doing everything in his power to keep her safe, even if it meant denying his love for her and hurting her, hurting himself. He would do anything to make sure she was alright: getting abused by Mori Kouran, calling her names in front of his "Father" that even I cannot bear to mention.

But alas, Mori won. He won with that slyness, that heartlessness, that evil that resides within him. It was so cruel, the way he made Kurei-sama suffer. Very cruel indeed. Torn from his foster mother at ten, unable to see her, forced to be Mori's dog, and even when he met the special someone he could love, Kurei-sama was banned from what was so right. Both the women that meant so much to him had a tiny bomb placed near their hearts. Their lives were in that monster's hands. They stood no chance.

I watched, horrified as Kurenai-sama freed herself from Mori's henchmen and ran to Kurei-sama, who was being badly beaten up. She held him close and said if they needed to fight, then beat her, not him. He flung her aside, coldly saying that his emotions no longer existed. I was completely stunned when Mori challenged Kurei-sama to kill her. Not only I, I could tell that restrained Raiha and Kurei-sama had the exact same reactions.

'Well, go on!" His evil laughter rang in the place. Kurei-sama was trembling, eyes wide with shock. My heart racing, wishing badly that all of it weren't true a bad dream that would go away soon. Then Mori spoke again: 'Even if you can't do it, it still has to be done…"

A click of a mechanism.

A flash of light.

Blood splattered all about in an instant second.

"KURENAI!!!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

My eyes shot open to a sound of someone screaming. It wasn't a horrified scream…it was…crazy…?

There were dark colours swirling in the air, somehow reminding me of that dark, cold night… I reached for Kurei-sama's hand, but it was no longer there. Kurei-sama is awake!

There he was, propped comfortably against the headboard of the bed, hands folded in his lap, watching the strange array of colours as though it were a show for him. Cool and confident, that's my, erm, our Kurei-sama.

"Kurei-sama," I managed to gasp, watching his features in dark room. He noticed that I was there, even though he didn't turn to face me. I could tell. I think he knew even before I spoke.

"Hn. What a grand entrance for an idiot," was the first thing he said. I giggled a little; it was rare that Kurei-sama quipped. The shadows were disturbing though, even if Kurei-sama was right beside me. I watched as Hanabishi Recca, Sakoshita Yanagi and Kagerou were flung out of the gathered shadows, plopped onto the floor.

"Hey everybody! Missed me?" Annoying as ever, I could see. That smirk constantly on his face, smug as ever. I briefly wondered why Kurei-sama never got down to giving him a good whipping. If anything, I always believed that he got too much fun in his life. But I kind of envy his kind of life. His life, not him.

I was glad when Kirisawa Fuuko got to kicking him hard on the rump. A glance at Kurei-sama told me that he was enjoying all this, totally. Then she started to shout at him. Not a good thing. For Kurei-sama, for the other patients and for herself. Even if Hanabishi deserves it.

"Baka! Where do you think this is? This is a hospital, not some Urabattousatsujin where you can drop your ass as and when you want to! There are other people about in this place yannoe?" 

My head grew a headache while she was ranting, giving him swift punches to accompany her point. I began massaging my temples, wondering whether she realized that she was being just as considerate as that baka was. The loud voice and constant sounds made by both Recca and the healing girl were almost enough to make me go completely mad. Kurei-sama watched, amused.

Finally, when the noises had stopped, I squinted my eyes open to see what happens next. I wasn't pleased at all as the ninja-wannabe approached to confront my…erm, Kurei-sama himself. I eyed him warily as he neared, cocky as ever.

"Oh, you're awake, I thought they told me that your eyes were shut close and wouldn't open no matter how much they willed them to." Fighting back the urge to throw a knife at him, I clutched the sheets tightly and sent a death-glare to him. If only looks could kill…

Kurei-sama didn't seem the least bit offended. In fact, a small grin was on his face as he regarded his younger brother and leaned back even more. He was treating this so lightly, and settling to be comfortable in the meanwhile.

"Recca," his voice, it was the same deep, husky voice with an irresistible edge to it. A slight hoarseness told me that he probably required some water, so I released grip of the sheets to pour a glass of water. While I did so, I listened to what else he had to say. It wasn't very enlightening, but proved that Kurei-sama wasn't in the mood to talk much, or the situation rather. The rest of his sentence went like this: "You are an idiot."

I think everyone in this room knows that, but just doesn't know the extent of the idiot that Hanabishi Recca is. I wish I could give them some clue of how real what Kurei-sama said was.

The creases between my brows faded as I saw Raiha step out of the shadows to meet his master. Faithful as ever, I knew that Raiha must have been up the whole time, just watching over Kurei-sama. I felt a tinge of guilt, knowing that I had fallen asleep whilst the ninja had not failed to protect our master. A smile graced his lips as he bowed, now relaxed at the fact that Kurei-sama was alright. "Kurei-sama," he murmured. There was a lot more to those two words than anyone could ever imagine. It said that the ninja was overjoyed to see that his master was in no current danger, that he had done his job for the time being, and many other pleasant meanings behind it. Kurei-sama gave a curt nod, as was his custom, but his pleased expression showed that he bestowed favour upon that lucky Raiha.

"Oi, Kurei-han, was wondering when you intended to wake up." I had not noticed the clown's presence. And upon hearing his court jester-like voice, I scowled. There were a million and one things I couldn't stand about Joker. One was his chivalric ways, another was the way he almost always never took anything seriously, even if it meant facing death. He was always grinning like a fool, just as he is right now, fang showing itself to the whole wide world. The third thing that pissed me off horridly was the fact that he never greeted people in the appropriate manner. Instead of a formal extension, he adds his annoying 'han's everywhere, using his heavy Kansai accent. And to top it all, he called Kurei-sama 'Kurei-han', making our master drop to his low level.

I glanced over to Kurei-sama to see his response to Joker's ways, he wasn't perturbed, at all. I know very well that Kurei-sama favours Joker a lot too. Although I don't know why and how he could do that ( not to mention feeling a tad bit jealous along the way), I let it go. One day, one day I'll question Kurei-sama and find out why. And before that day comes, and maybe perhaps even after it, I'll dislike Joker to no end.

Kurei-sama nodded at Joker, and then his focus was no longer on either of his Uruha, or his brother nor his visitors, it wasn't even on me, it was on someone else. Following his line of sight, I saw little Ganko huddled up next to the wind girl and Mikagami Tokiya. I hadn't noticed the presence of the puppet-wielder nor the Ensui-wielder. And only now had I realised that I hadn't known Kirisawa Fuuko was about, apart from her crazy scream that flung me straight out of my dream. Exactly how long had I been asleep?

He gazed at her, thoughtfully, whilst playing with something in his hand. It was Kata Kugutsu – Ganko's madougu. A puppet animator that would allow the wielder to control almost everything, including dead bodies. I peered at it curiously, wondering what could have possibly made the child do such a thing. I vaguely remembered the times when Ganko was still about. Back then, she was better known as Ganko-chan, and Katashira Reiran was her 'Kaasan'. She was a very sweet girl back then, I don't doubt she still is now. Constantly playing with her dolls and Reiran, so much so that it became kind of freaky. Although Ganko was a real crybaby and whined a plenty lot, she was extremely tolerable when in a good mood. She and Koganei were always together. In the garden, in the playroom, sometimes he would even put her to bed with an out-of-synch lullaby. They were truly brother and sister. And they still are, though now in Hokage instead of Uruha.

Kurei-sama's voice brought me out of reverie as he called her name. "Ganko." He motioned for her to near him, and she did so, very reluctantly. Kirisawa Fuuko eyed Kurei-sama cautiously before relenting her grip on Ganko and giving her a little push forward, muttering words that I could not hear from such a distance.

Once again, Kurei-sama was looking n another dark corner of the room. "Koganei." Of course, how could the boy not be here? Wherever Ganko went, so did Koganei. Same concept with Hokage. He was a living, breathing part of the now, and would probably be so, forever.

I watched as he stood up, clutching his Kougan Anki with white knuckles. He neared Kurei-sama with less reluctance then Ganko. It was easy to guess why. I heard that Koganei shared a very special bond with Kurei-sama before. I also heard that Kurei-sama saved his life – that was how Koganei came to join us, the Uruha. The training sessions that Koganei had with Kurei-sama as often as possible grew entertaining as the boy got better. At first, Koganei was so lousy that he was found on the losing side. After many tedious and physical straining training sessions did he get better, and cockier. Soon, he could defeat just about every other Uruha member. In fact, he could have become a Jyushinshu himself if he wasn't underaged.

I still remember what Joker said to me once during the final match of the Urabattousatsujin. 'That man is the most dishonest one. Always keeping his real emotions tucked away.' 'He did tell me to do away with Koganei, but he didn't tell me to kill him.'

"Raiha, Joker, Neon." I looked up quizzically and saw Raiha and Joker step forward beside the two younger ones. I felt awkward being the only one sitting down in such a relaxed manner, so I rose, only to be stopped by Kurei-sama's hand. I guess he knew that I was still tired. Giving him a slight nod, I handed him the glass of clear liquid that would hopefully do him much good. 

As we gathered around him and waited for him to drink the water, I strangely remembered how Kurei-sama got into the hospital in the first place. It wasn't like he was ill or anything. No way, Kurei-sama is too strong for that, and his fighting spirit would have never gotten him into such a state. 

Raiha, Joker and I had just returned from a very eventful grocery shopping. That baka had been wasting time by picking out plenty of unnecessary things. I would have whacked him hard if it wasn't for Raiha. So I hit the ninja instead. The moment we stepped foot into the house, the only thing on my mind was reporting back to Kurei-sama and getting to see him again. But the only thing I saw when I stepped into his study was his form slumped on the couch, rather peaceful.

I had thought nothing was wrong, the possibility that he was just taking a doze. But he never woke up, even until evening. I had thought it strange because Kurei-sama isn't always that tired and any normal person wouldn't have such a long period of sleep. I got real scared and called for Raiha to come and take a look. The baka ninja said to leave him alone and if he didn't awake by tomorrow, call for help – be it mortal help or not. He never woke up, so I called the ambulance, shaking with fear. That's how we all ended up here. 

I snapped out of everything when I heard of soft slink of the glass against the wooden surface of the table. Kurei-sama sat up a little straighter as he addressed all of us.

"Kurenai came to me," he began, and I gasped. So did Raiha and Koganei. Nothing was heard from Joker nor Ganko. Naturally - they had never known Kurenai-sama. Raiha, and even Koganei were around when Kurenai-sama was still alive. "She wasn't in her flame form. No, she was in her real form."

"Ganko, Joker, you two have never met her before, nor seen her in her natural form. The flame image of Kurenai is nothing compared to her true form. Perhaps you might like to see her. She would like to meet you two too." Ganko and Joker nodded, not knowing what to say, I suppose. Frankly, I wouldn't know what to do either. I mean, if a dead person wanted to meet you, you'd be freaked too, right?

"But that would only be after your lives have ended." Phew, that sure is relieving. Kurei-sama managed a small smile as he saw Ganko's expression change. " She told me that she will leave me now, as I no longer need her. Jisho appeared later, telling me the exact same thing. He is proud of you, Raiha, Neon. And he says that you have done well in oath. Everything will be left in your hands now." As he mentioned our names, Kurei-sama gazed briefly at Raiha and I. "Koganei, Jisho sends his best regards to you." The Anki-wielder bowed a little. Jisho and he had been on extremely good terms before the betrayal. I suppose it's because Kurei-sama often called upon Jisho to train with the boy, as the Anki-wielder got more skilled.

"The Uruha and my Jyushinshu – they need not exist now. I have settled that with Kurenai in those long hours. From this moment onwards, the Uruha is disbanded. My Jyushinshu – I only have three now, no longer ten. And unless Raiha is willing to find another seven to complete the circle, I see no other reason for it to be around."

I swallowed hard. The Jyushinshu, disbanding? What was going to happen to us now? Our lives were spent solely on serving Kurei-sama. Now that the Uruha and Jyushinshu were going to disappear, what do we do?

"Neon," Kurei-sama brushed his hand against mine. I could feel a blush creep across my face as I stared back up into his purple orbs. "I merely said that Jyushinshu was to disband. I never said that you all had to leave me." I nodded understandingly at his soothing words. Kurei-sama nodded at both Raiha and Joker; they seem to fully understand him, unlike me. I bit my lip.

"Ganko," the little girl came forward as she was called. Kurei-sama played idly with the glass orb in his hands, and Ganko watched it curiously. "Arigato, I will not be needing this," he said as he handed the Kata Kugutsu back to its wielder. "Send Reiran my regards. The Uruha house, or my house rather, will always be open to you two."

Ganko took the orb, quickly yet gently. Muttering a word of thanks, she quickly retreated. I smiled understandingly; Ganko had never really had an intimate relationship with Kurei-sama. She was always with those dolls, even during training sessions or mealtimes. She was really fond of time, though I doubt she's that obsessed with dolls any longer.

"Koganei," the Anki-wielder stepped forward and grinned a little a Kurei-sama. He mouthed a 'Kurei' and fell silent. Kurei-sama expression became real gentle. He leaned over, just a little past me, and opened the last drawer which held his garments. His normal garments I mean. Like his cloak and belts and all. Finally, he fished out a cube-shaped thing. It was covered with squares of assorted colours. "You left this back in the mansion," said Kurei-sama as he held it out for Koganei to take. The boy took it, of course, and even set it back into place before we even knew it.

"Looks like I haven't lost my spark, ne, Kurei-nii." I was slightly taken aback at the brotherly name Koganei used on Kurei-sama, but was pleased all the same. So this was the bond they held. A brotherly bond held secret between them two.

Kurei-sama nodded and added, "You can always return to the mansion if you like. Some of your other toys are taking up unnecessary space."

Koganei grinned widely, imitating Joker.

"Arigato. Hontou ni arigato, Kurei."

~OWARI~

~FINITO~

~NO MORE~

~THAT'S IT~

~REALLY, THERE AIN'T ANYTHING ELSE~

~OH FINE. GO ON AND WASTE YOUR TIME. NOT LIKE IT'S MY PROBLEM~

~SIGH~

~THE END~

------------------------------

Phew…finally. After thinking about this for so long, finally finished this story. How did you enjoy it, minna-san?

Flame me if it sucks, review if you possibly can, okay?

Special thanks: 

All reviewers. Gomen, I'm not the type who would specially type in a reply or two to you.

Other inspiring fanfic authors – you guys really make me wanna write better…if I could do so.

My brother – he is getting a PS2 today. Or so he hopes. Yesterday was his birthday, see? I can't wait to get Kingdom Hearts to play. His com is really fun to work with; it has got all sorts of cool stuff in it. Like anime for a start.

My sisters – for not being at home most of the time so I can hog the com. Oh yeah, my second sis wants to become an author too. But she doesn't know what to write about. -_-;;

Triggerhappy Maniac – did you guys know that she's my schoolmate? She hasn't finished her fanfic yet and apparently isn't about to finish it. I thank her for that. Gets me pretty pissed to see that she wasn't continuing it, thus giving me the will to press on and finish this one.

My kitchen – the food supplies are just great.

My telly – watching the World Cup is fun ^.^ anyone saw the match Brazil vs Belgium? I'm looking forward to England vs Brazil.

Cya soon!…mebbe not…

©Copyrighted by JadOo Enterprises 2002


End file.
